


Dream of You

by itzloonatic



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Co-workers, Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Inspired in Dream of You by Chungha, Oh capitalism, Sexual Tension, girls are celebrating the amazing results and Haseul is drunk already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzloonatic/pseuds/itzloonatic
Summary: 𝐼𝑡'𝑠 𝑔𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑒𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑎𝑟'𝑠 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑙𝑙 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑣𝑒 𝑚𝑒 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒 '𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝐼'𝑚 𝑜𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑛 𝐼 𝑠𝑎𝑦?
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Dream of You

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot was inspired in Dream of You by Chungha, I decided to think about 2jin while listening to it and this happened. Check the song out if you haven't, it's amazing!

“To an amazing team like us!” Haseul raised her glass of soju in the air.

Everyone else did the same, raising their glasses and clinking them together with more encouragement words and praises. Heejin took a couple large gulps, sighing in satisfaction.

“You really sound like an old man.” Chaewon elbowed her, half frowning, half laughing at her.

Heejin whined. “It tastes better like that!”

“Seriously, I want to thank everyone for your hard work. Be sure the big, big boss will increase our bonuses at the end of the month!” Haseul went on, her cheeks already a deeper shade of pink, and the rest of the team cheered. “But there’s someone I specifically want to thank.” She turned to her right side and threw her arm around the taller girl’s shoulders, who widened her eyes in surprise. “Hyunjin! You’ve been a supervisor in our team for only a month, but look at you, your team was the one with the best results this week!”

Hyunjin chuckled, shaking her head. “Then you should praise them, not me.”

“That’s right!” Haseul faced ahead again, squinting at them as if trying to remember who was part of Hyunjin’s team. “Ryujin! Hyejoo! And Heejin! And well, the others who didn’t come, but you all, yes, you’re the real MVPs!”

Heejin felt the heat creep on her cheeks, and her eyes averted to Hyunjin, and she was already staring at her with a smile on her lips.

“Hey, what about us?” Jiwoo pouted.

“Yes, we worked our asses off too!” Chaewon protested.

“Don’t mind her, don’t you see she’s done for already?” Sooyoung, their team leader chuckled. “You all did amazing, kids.”

“She really is,” Yeojin said, shaking her head at Haseul. “She normally tells me, Yeojin, you’re part of my team, we need to be the best!”

“Y-Yah, Im Yeojin!” Haseul gasped. “I never said that!”

“She did! Every week during our meeting she tells me this!”

“You can say whatever you wanna, but my team has always been and will always be the best.” Jinsol crossed her arms, and Jungeun and Yerim nodded vigorously.

“Yes, keep up that competitive spirit, the more you want to be the best, the better your results will be, and the more money we all make.” Vivi gave them a thumbs up.

“Of course our boss would encourage us.” Sooyoung sighed. “Oh, capitalism.”

The girls exploded in a fit of loud laughs, and soon, another round of drinks arrived. Yeojin kept making fun of Haseul, making the others laugh, but what Heejin was focused on, _again_ , was Hyunjin. She sat in the row in front of Heejin, a couple seats to her left, between Ryujin and Jinsol.

Drinking nights with her colleagues like those were regular, but since they had something to celebrate, their excellent results from the past weeks, it was like a special occasion. That was probably why Hyunjin dressed up with a buttoned up white shirt and a blazer on top, and for sure she had straightened her hair. And she had to look _that_ fine with it.

Heejin brought her glass to her lips, swallowing all the remaining liquid, and when she grabbed her beer for a refill, she pouted. Since Chaewon was distracted, listening so attentively to whatever Hyejoo was saying, Heejin shrugged and stole her beer, pouring herself a full glass. And as she took another large gulp, she caught Hyunjin staring at her. Heejin almost choked on her beer, and Hyunjin giggled, running her fingers through her closed lips, as if sealing them.

Good, Hyunjin caught her blatantly stealing Chaewon’s beer, and was even teasing her about it. Heejin’s face burned, and she wasn’t sure of the motive anymore. But she had a guess. Because it always happened whenever she caught Hyunjin staring at her.

Maybe Hyunjin thought Heejin didn't notice, but oh, she does. At the office, during breaks and lunch time, at team gatherings like those. The smiles and praises during their weekly meetings, and it all drove Heejin insane.

Because she felt exactly the same. From the second Hyunjin first stepped inside the office, from the second Heejin first laid eyes on her. And she didn’t know if Hyunjin chose her to be part of her team, or if it was simply destiny, but it didn’t help her immediate, hard crush on her.

It had been like that for a whole month, but Heejin said nothing, and Hyunjin said nothing. How much Heejin wanted her, thought of her, and was sure Hyunjin was the same, but they said nothing.

Wasn’t it time for something?

Heejin had too many beers, that she knew. She couldn’t help but get frustrated, and since it was a night to celebrate, she used that as an excuse to drink all she wanted. She pretended she was paying attention to the other conversations, laughing when they did, when in fact, she kept exchanging looks and smiles with Hyunjin.

The bar was about to close and slowly, they made their way outside, the night air sending a chill down Heejin’s arms.

“Are you gonna call a taxi?” Chaewon asked.

“Yeah?” Heejin shrugged.

“I’ll drive you home,” Hyunjin said.

Heejin stared at her, her lips apart and everything spinning around. “Will you?”

Hyunjin shook her head and reached forward, grabbing her arms before Heejin could stumble on her own.

“Let’s go. Arrive safely, everyone!” Hyunjin said as some of the others were already entering their taxis.

“You too! Have an amazing night, MVPs!” Haseul shouted, waving her arms in the air.

Heejin waved her hand at them, and Chaewon mouthed something frenetically. Heejin frowned at her. “Are you summoning the devil?”

Chaewon facepalmed while Hyejoo burst out laughing. She pointed at Hyunjin, then nodded and gave Heejin two thumbs up. Yes, she knew Hyunjin looked great with that outfit, why was Chaewon telling her that now?

“Look ahead, or you’ll stumble,” Hyunjin said, still holding on to her.

Heejin complied, and maybe she turned her head too fast. A sudden dizziness hit her head, but as Hyunjin’s big and strong hands gripped harder on her arms, she didn’t fall over.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin asked.

“Oh, I’m great!”

Hyunjin chuckled and resumed her way, slowly, bringing Heejin with her. She couldn't lie, she was feeling great. Hyunjin was going to take her home, what was there not to feel great about?

Heejin sat on the passenger seat with Hyunjin’s help, everything still spinning around. Hyunjin got in the driver’s seat and started the engine.

“You’re not going to throw up during the ride, are you?” Hyunjin asked.

“No. No, no, I won’t. I promise, I won’t,” Heejin said, slow and as assertive as she could.

Hyunjin’s driving was so smooth it was putting Heejin to sleep. But every time her eyes closed, her mind spun even faster, and now that was making her feel sick in the stomach.

“We’re here,” Hyunjin said.

“Oh?” Heejin peeked outside, and squinting, she recognized her building. “Oh, we are.”

Heejin opened the door but Hyunjin grabbed her arm. “Wait, let me help you out.”

A stupid smile stretched on Heejin’s lips as she waited for her princess charming to come and carry her like another princess. In fact, Hyunjin only held her hand to help her up without falling, but that counts too.

“I’ll walk you to your apartment.” Like before, Hyunjin held on her arms and helped her walk inside the building, and up two sets of stairs to her door. “Please, get some rest. You drank a lot.”

Heejin gripped Hyunjin’s arm, looking straight into her widened eyes. “Come on in. I think I got whisky, and maybe gin?”

Hyunjin sighed. “You’re not gonna drink anything else.”

“Just come on in.”

“It’s late, Heejin. We should rest.”

Heejin yanked on Hyunjin’s collar, pleading eyes up at her. “Please?”

Hyunjin audibly gulped. “Alright. I’ll come in to make sure you don’t drink anything else.”

With a squeal, Heejin turned and fetched her keys from her fanny pack, and after three unsuccessful tries, the door finally came open. She stepped inside, taking her shoes off, took a couple steps and dropped her body to the couch. Hyunjin closed the door, and they stared at each other.

Yes, Hyunjin was really there. The door was closed, and they were... alone in Heejin’s tiny apartment.

Heejin got on her feet way too fast for her current state and Hyunjin rushed to her, saving her yet again from dropping face firstto the ground. But this time, Hyunjin’s arms were around Heejin’s torso, their bodies against each other. Heejin looked up at Hyunjin’s eyes and grasped on her arms for support, to reach where she wanted to.

“W-Wait, Heejin.” Hyunjin pushed Heejin away, eyes widened at her. “What are you doing?”

“I want to kiss you.”

“One, you can’t simply try and kiss someone just because you want to. Two-“

“You want it too!”

Hyunjin closed her eyes and dragged a sigh. “Two, you’re drunk.”

“And?”

“And I don’t want to kiss you while you’re in this state.”

Heejin blinked, her drunken state taking way too long for her brain to process her words. “Oh! You do, then!”

“Let’s get you to bed, alright?”

“Doesn’t matter if I’m a bit drunk, though.” Heejin pouted. “I know what I'm doing. I want it, you want it!”

“Not like this.” Hyunjin guided her to the only opened door.

“Why?” Heejin whined, trying to fight against her strong grip.

“I don’t want you to regret anything tomorrow.”

“Regret? Do you have any idea of how much I dreamed about this moment? Don’t make me dream of you anymore!”

Hyunjin circled her arms around Heejin from behind her, resting her chin on her shoulder, and Heejin froze in place.

“Please, Heejin. Just sleep now.”

Relaxing in her arms, Heejin nodded and let Hyunjin take her to bed, pulling a blanket over her. She bent over and kissed Heejin’s forehead. “Sleep well.”

Heejin was too tired to keep fighting back, and that little forehead kiss worked wonders.

—

Opening her eyes, Heejin groaned. She didn’t remember the last time her head hurt that bad, as if someone kept banging it with a hammer. Reaching for her nightstand, she expected to grab her phone, but there was nothing there.

Then she remembered last night, all coming crashing down on her dignity.

She didn’t just try and kiss Hyunjin. She was out of her mind, she could only be. How was she even going to face her now?!

She would think about it over a very much needed shower, but before that, she desperately needed one, no, maybe three glasses of water. Damn dehydration.

Heejin opened her room door and her heart almost stopped.

“H-Hyunjin?!” She took a hand to her chest.

Hyunjin, sitting on the couch, stood up. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

“W-What are you doing here?”

“I stayed the night. I’m sorry, I should have left a note in your door saying I was here.”

“It’s okay. But... why did you stay? Did you sleep on the couch?”

“I did. I stayed because I knew you would wake up a mess, so go clean up and change while I make breakfast.”

“You...” Heejin stared at her in a complete loss of words. “I...”

Hyunjin chuckled and fetching something from the coffee table, she walked over to Heejin, handing her a glass of water and a couple pills. “Here, take this.”

“Thank you, Hyunjin.” Heejin swallowed the pills and the glass of water like she hadn’t drank water in a week.

Hyunjin smiled and fixed her bed hair. “How are you feeling? A mess, like I assumed?”

“Y-Yeah, my head hurts. Look, I’m sorry about-“

“We’ll talk about that over breakfast, don’t worry. Go wash up.”

“You’re really telling me I stink.”

“You slept with the same clothes you wore to a bar with smokers, and you didn't wash your teeth before going to bed yesterday.”

“Wow, Kim Hyunjin, you’re unbelievable.”

Hyunjin gave her a teasing grin and turned, heading to the kitchen and searching inside the cabinets for something. Heejin giggled and after fetching some fresh clothes from her room, she went for her shower.

And Hyunjin was right, she did stink.

She still couldn’t believe Hyunjin stayed the night, probably having had a terrible night of sleep from sleeping on the couch, just to take care of her in the morning. All when Heejin had been so pushy the night before. How wasn't Hyunjin mad at her, in fact? She felt like she didn’t even deserve her kindness.

As she finished showering, a delicious sweet scent drafted in the air, making her rush to dress up and head outside to the living room. She widened her eyes at the mountain of pancakes beautifully stacked with a drizzle of maple syrup and a square of butter on top, just like she always watched in those YouTube videos at 2 in the morning. Not only that, there was also a jar of freshly made orange juice, a little basket with bread, one with fruits, and a plate with scrambled eggs and fried bacon slices.

“Did you just cook all of this?” Heejin’s chin could reach the ground. "I didn't have this at home."

"Well, maybe I stole your keys to go shopping for groceries and then came back to prepare everything before you woke up. I hope you like this kind of breakfast. I love it, and I’m sure you must be starving.”

Heejin’s stomach grumbling answered for her, as she made her way to sit at the table. “Thank you so much, Hyunjin. But wow, what a creep. Staying the night without my consent, stealing my keys, and then coming back here as if you lived here...”

Hyunjin sighed, dropping her gaze. "I'm sorry, you're right, I really shouldn't have-"

"W-Wait, I was joking!" Heejin flailed with her hands. "You're not someone I just met last night. I trust you, and I know your intentions are the best. I mean, you really just cooked all of this and stayed to... take care of me."

“I was worried. And in my defense, you were the one begging me to stay yesterday."

"Y-You're right."

Hyunjin chuckled. "Let’s eat, I’m starving myself.” She sat at the side of the table an served herself and Heejin a couple pancakes.

They looked perfect, and taking a big bite to her mouth, Heejin hummed in glee. “It’s delicious, holy wow.”

Hyunjin beamed. “I’m glad.”

And for a while, they ate in silence, enjoying the delicious food. Hyunjin did say they could talk about last night during breakfast, but Heejin couldn’t come up to talk. Only when they finished, and Hyunjin stood up to clean the table, Heejin was able to speak up.

“I’m sorry,” Heejin blurted, standing up and walking over to Hyunjin. She turned from the kitchen counter and met her serious stare. “I probably made you feel super uncomfortable yesterday.”

The silence made Heejin’s nervousness shot up.

“Just a bit,” Hyunjin said. “Because I felt bad for rejecting you. But I really didn't want to do it, I would feel bad myself, and like I would take advantage of your drunken state.”

Heejin’s heart sunk. “But... was it a rejection, after all?”

“A momentary one, yes.”

“So, if I said what I said now, would you say yes?”

“Why don’t you try it out?”

Heejin gulped. “I want to kiss you.”

A smile plastered across Hyunjin’s lips, a hand grasped Heejin’s.

"How do you feel about having a first kiss at," Hyunjin fetched for her phone with her free hand. "Half past nine in the morning on a Saturday?"

Heejin snorted a laugh. "And after that amazing breakfast? Sounds great."

"Then, if you'll excuse me."

Hyunjin cupped Heejin's cheeks and leaned in for her so desired kiss. And even after that heavenly breakfast, that kiss tasted so sweet (like, literally, she could taste the maple syrup in Hyunjin's mouth when she deepened the kiss.)

"You won't have to dream of me now," Hyunjin said.

"I think I'll dream of you even more now, actually." Heejin rested her hands on Hyunjin's hips, moving closer and until Hyunjin hit the kitchen counter with her back, and kissed her again.

"And what exactly did you dream of me so much?"

Heejin felt her face burning up. "I-I think you can take a guess."

"The same as me?" Hyunjin irked an eyebrow.

"What did you dream of me?"

"The same as you."

Heejin rolled her eyes, pretending to be oh so annoyed, just so she didn't show how those words affected her.

"Why don't we spend the day together?" Hyunjin said, her arms around Heejin's shoulders. "We can go for a walk, the weather is super nice. Then we can have lunch, and go to the movies, or the karaoke, or an arcade. Then we can come back here, have dinner, and talk more about those dreams of ours."

But now, Heejin couldn't stop the ear to ear grin. "So, a date?"

"If miss Jeon Heejin wants to call it a date, a date it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you a lot for reading this story and hope you liked it, even though it was rather short! It ended up being fluffier than I intended to, but I don't think there would be anyone minding too much fluff ^-^
> 
> Follow me on Twitter, [@itzloonatic](https://twitter.com/itzloonatic), for more fics and fanarts, say or ask something on my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/itzloonatic), and support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/itzloonatic) if you wanna! ♥


End file.
